1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for converting image data to attain color matching between two different output images to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of prepress process, a proof printing is made prior to the final printing, for the purpose of checking the result of the prints. In place of the conventional proof, a novel method using a variety of output devices, such as a color printer and a color display, has been developed and applied. Output devices generally used for outputting color images include color printers, color displays, and the like.
However, output images from a certain output device, such as color printers and color displays, may not sufficiently conform to actual images on prints. Thus, the proofing with a certain output device is not always satisfactory as the means of proof. The issue of the mismatching between various reproduced images is commonly observed regarding two different output images from different output devices (or output systems).